shopkins_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Shopville to the Show
'''Shopville to the Show '''is a song performed by the Grosselings and the Shopkins. It is a reference to the song, 'Welcome to the Show' from the My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks movie. Lyrics Singing Instrumental starts The Grosselings: Ahh, ah-ah, ahh Ah, ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah Ah, ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah Ahh, ah-ah, ah, ah-ah Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah Pizzaface (Putrid Pizza): Shopville to the show... Sparkles (Sticky Soda) and Fingers (Sewer Glove): Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah Pizzaface (Putrid Pizza): We're here to let you know... Sparkles (Sticky Soda) and Fingers (Sewer Glove): Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah Pizzaface (Putrid Pizza): Our time is now... Sparkles (Sticky Soda) and Fingers (Sewer Glove): Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah... Pizzaface (Putrid Pizza): Your time is running out... Sparkles (Sticky Soda) and Fingers (Sewer Glove): Ah, ah, ah... Non-Singing Cheeky Chocolate: How are we suppose to play over them from up here? Beep, beep Shopkins: Oh, yeah! Cheeky Chocolate: Chocolatey! Singing The Grosselings: Feel the wave of sound, As it crashes down, You can't turn away We'll make you wanna sta-a-a-ay We will be adored Tell us that you want us We won't be ignored It's time for our reward Now you need us Come and need us Nothing can stop us now Shopkins: Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh I've got the music in me Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh Apple Blossom: Don't need to hear a crowd Cheering up my name I didn't come here seeking Infamy or fame Shopkins: The one and only thing That I am here to bring Is music, is the music Is the music in my soul Gonna break out (Out!) Set myself free, yeah Let it all go (Go!) Just let it be, yeah Find the music in your heart Let the music make you start To set yourself, apart Non-Singing Pizzaface (Putrid Pizza): Are you gonna make yourself as the own Battle of the Bands? Then let's battle.. Singing The Grosselings: What we have in store (Ah-ah) All we want and more (Ah-ah) We will break on through (Ah-ah) Now it's time to finish you! Non-Singing Pizzaface, Sparkles and Fingers' eyes glow green, and with sirens coming out of the gems on their crowns. The sirens are coming to fight the Shopkins, but with the Shopkins' power, Lippy Lips plays on the flute with her power going on Fingers' siren, Toasty Pop plays on the castanets with her power going on Sparkles' siren, and Apple Blossom singing on the microphone to her power on Pizzaface's siren, but the siren, along with the two other sirens, sang too loud to the Shopkins, and Apple Blossom says, "Wipe Over, we need you!". Wipe Over then decides to sing. Singing solo Wipe Over: You're never gonna bring me down You're never gonna break this part of me My friends are here to bring me 'round Not singing just for popularity Wipe Over and Apple Blossom: We're here to let you know But we won't let it go Shopkins: Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow Wipe Over and Apple Blossom: And you can try to fight But we have got the light of Shopkins: Friendship on our side! Got the music in our hearts We're here to blow this thing apart And together, we will never Be afraid of the dark Here to sing our song out loud Get you dancing with the crowd As the music of our friendship Survives, survives! sans Grosselings Got the music in our hearts We're here to blow this thing apart And together, we will never Be afraid of the dark Here to sing our song out loud Get you dancing with the crowd As the music of our friendship Survives, survives, survives! Instrumental Trivia * The song is a parody of the My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks movie song, "Welcome to the Show". Category:Songs Category:Fanmade songs